After
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: what happens after season finale of season 7. does not follow spoilers. PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. After Eric opened the door

Note- my very first seventh heaven fic. Not a huge fan of the show, so don't get too offended. This takes place after the season 7 finale. Please review.  
  
Eric stood at the door speechless. It dawned on him what had really happened. This was a dreaded house call. One of those calls where a policeman and a religious official from the respective parish come to your door to tell you of the sudden tragic death of a family member. Eric was amazed he hadn't known the second they had opened the door; he had made many of those calls himself.  
"Come in." he heard himself say.  
  
Lucy stared at the pregnancy test. It was pink. She was going to have a baby. She stared at it for a long time, mulling over in her mind what had happened. Why it had happened. How it happened. She could not believe it was true. Aimlessly, she went out the back door and returned to the garage, not noticing Lou and the officer enter the house or her father's car empty in the driveway. She walked up to her apartment. Glancing in the mirror, she remembered herself, earlier that day putting pillows in her shirt to see how she would look pregnant. She wanted to slap herself for how silly she had been. She had always been silly. Loony Lucy. Cute yes, boy-magnet yes, but always so naive, so pathetic. She remembered how she acted toward Roxanne. Again, she had the urge to slap herself. She had always been stupid. Pitiful and stupid. And now, look what had happened. Not that this was her fault, a voice in her head told her. And she knew it truly wasn't. But her life was serious now. The stakes were higher; everything she did had more consequences than ever before. How would she tell them all? She was only 21, barely legally old enough to drink. And now pregnant. She had goals, in school and everything. Yes, she had let them slide because of the wedding, but now she was more motivated than ever before. Seeing her father in church again had shown her once again what her path in life was. She was supposed to become a minister, and preach. Maybe not in her father's church, but preach just the same. She felt so embarrassed for a few months ago wanting to quit school. She knew her life's purpose was not to become her mother, a stay-at-home mom, always trying to do something more with her life but in reality the farthest pace she ever made it to was the supermarket. Sure, that life suited Annie Camden, but it did not and would never suit Lucy Kinkirk. She was surprised at her own thoughts. She had always wanted to be just like her mother. All the Camdens were. The girls would be strong in school until the end of middle school when a boy would take over, and by senior year they would only like one or two classes, go to college for awhile, then get married and have children, and never do anything more. Lucy was reminded of years ago, when she said she did not want to be "just mom". It had greatly hurt Annie's feelings, and Lucy saw her mother's view and was sorry. But now Lucy knew she had been right all along. She couldn't be "just mom" and she most certainly couldn't be mom at 21 years of age. She wanted to have babies eventually, but not now. Not at this age and not this baby. She felt her stomach and looked down. She sighed, knowing in her heart what the choices were.  
  
She knew people had done it before, but she could not stay in school and raise a child. She could barely stay in school as it was. She could not bring a child into her marriage at this point either. Kevin and her were very much in love, and she knew the marriage would last, but they had their problems, and having a baby right now wouldn't be good for anyone. It wouldn't be right for the baby. Annie and Eric would do most of the raising of the child if she stayed in school, and Lucy knew she wanted to be the baby's mother, not have to share the position with her own mother. But, if she quit school to raise the baby, and even if they moved out of the garage apartment and into a place of their own away from the Camdens, she would still never feel whole. A part of her, her religious calling, would be lost. And she knew she could not return to school after the baby, she just wouldn't be able to handle it. The decision to be made was what would leave the bigger hole in her, the loss of her schooling, or the loss of her unborn child. She stared at her stomach, and then her eyes drifted to a picture of her father preaching. She knew her answer. Losing her baby would hurt more than the death of someone living. She knew how hurt she would be and how hurt she would stay. And for all the years of her life, she would always think of her first unborn child and be sad. But she knew that in time, she would be able to make peace with herself. But, losing her calling, her mission, would hurt more than a thousand deaths. She would never be able to make peace with her loss and would regret it forever. She knew she would feel remorse toward the baby also, if she left her college to give birth. And she knew most of all that she could not stay in school and have the baby for Annie to raise. She loved her mother very much, but she did not want her to raise her baby. She wanted her to be the doting grandmother to children Lucy would have years from now, not a substitute mother to a baby Lucy would have in 9 months. She sighed and got up. She walked out of the house, and got in her father's car. Then she began to drive to the hospital, to schedule an appointment to have an abortion. 


	2. Abortion and a Coma

Lucy parked the car in the parking lot of the hospital. She was amazed she didn't kill anyone on the way there; she had not been the best driver. Slowly, she entered and went to the front desk. However, she saw her uncle walk out of the other wing, and instead went up to see him.  
  
"Eric.there was a car accident. Simon.Simon was hurt. He was in critical condition and fell into a coma. I am so sorry." Officer Michaels said. Eric couldn't believe the words he was hearing.  
"A, a coma?" he asked. The officer nodded gravely. Lou began to cry.  
"Yes. You may know with comas, it is very unsure what will happen to him next. He could come out of it in 10 minutes, or 10 years. He could never come out of it at all. What is also important is that he may not remember much at all. He may not even remember the accident, or the family, or you." Eric stared at him, his mind sinking into memories. Memories of a clever little blonde boy, who loved his family and his life with all his heart. A boy, who now would probably never lay eyes on his father again. He sat their in silence for awhile. Then the phone ran. Thinking it was Annie, he ran right to it, and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello? May I please speak to Simon?" a female voice said in a worried tone. Trying not to break down, Eric replied,  
"I'm sorry, he isn't here. Who is this?"  
"Mr. Camden, this is Dina. Simon's old friend. I don't know how to explain t, but I just got this awful feeling that something had happened to him. Please tell me he is okay." Eric sighed and began to tell Dina what had happened to her lost love.  
  
Annie stared at the door of the pool hall. Simon, Eric, and Lucy were over an hour late. Mary tapped her on the shoulder and she turned.  
"Mom, I just wanted to say, I've missed you over this last year. I think, I think it may be time to get my feet on the ground. For once, I want to look before I leap." Annie began to cry. Her prodigal daughter was coming home.  
  
Lucy walked out of Doctor Hastings office. She had gone through with her abortion. She felt oddly hollow now, but had no regrets. Her uncle followed her out. A nurse came rushing towards them.  
"Dr. Hastings, I have some bad news. Your nephew, Simon, was in a car crash. He is now in a coma." Lucy screamed.  
"Simon?!?!!?! No! Why, why Simon!" she began to cry and collapsed on the floor. Hank helped her up; but he too was shaking. After some words of encouragement, he led her to the wing where Simon was.  
  
Note: okay, I know ppl didn't want it to happen, but I had to make lucy have to abortion. It all comes together in the end. More reviews are begged for. ( 


	3. Hatred

1 hour later  
  
Annie rushed into the hospital wing with Mary beside her. She had sent Ruthie, Peter, the twins and Cecilia home. She ran over to the glass window of her son's room and pressed her head against it.  
"Why my baby boy, why Simon?" she moaned. Mary stood motionless beside her. She put her hand on Annie's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me! You have no idea what has gone on over the past year Mary! You don't know this family. I know you want to come back, but you abandoned us, leaving without so much as a goodbye. Please, remember that when you try to be a help." Annie screamed. Mary slowly walked toward Lucy and sat on the ground near her. She saw her sister's face and knew something was up.  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
"Whats wrong? What do you mean whats wrong? Our brother is in a coma!" Lucy cried.  
"No, there is something else. I know there is and I want to know what it is. What did you do Lucy?" Mary interrogated. Lucy knew she couldn't keep her secret.  
"I had an abortion." She whispered quietly with her head down.  
"You did what?!?!" Mary screamed. "I can not believe you! After being raised in the church, you turn your back on us all now! I am disgusted by you!" Lucy looked up, surprised by Mary's response.  
"Why are you flipping out? This is my situation, my decision to make!"  
"And which wonderful heathen doctor did this for you?" Mar asked.  
"Uncle Hank"  
"Oh! Mom, listen to this. You are flipping out at me for being away for a year, which just confuses me because an hour ago you were welcoming me back into the family with open arms. And your perfect daughter, the one who will become you eventually, had an abortion, and Uncle Hank did it for her." Annie looked on in shock on her middle daughter. Screaming began. By the end Lucy was crying.  
"I suppose you will apologize now, and hope it will all be better." Annie sneered.  
"No! I am not apologizing!" Lucy shouted through tears, "What I did was the right thing to do and I am not sorry for it!"  
"You are not my daughter anymore. You did not even tell me you were pregnant, not that it matters now. I don't want to look at you. Just think what your father will say."  
"Actually, I am a bit saddened, but am not angry at my daughter at all." Eric said softly from the doorway. He stood there with Ruthie and the twins and stared at them all. Annie could not believe her ears.  
"Lucy had an abortion! She killed her own child! And you are not angry with her! You still call this murderer your daughter, your flesh and blood?!?!"  
"Yes." Eric said softly and calmly. Ruthie, however, was not so calm.  
"I can't believe you! You are awful! I regret all the years I looked up to you! I agree with Mary and Mom, you are no longer my family." And she went and stood at Simon's window by her mother and oldest sister. A voice then came from the other doorway.  
"I agree with my wife. I did not know about any of this, but I love Lucy, and I support her in what ever she does." Kevin went over to the wall and stood by his wife. Eric came and joined them, carrying the twins.  
"Your wife is a murderer." Annie said to Kevin coldly. She stepped up to Eric to get the twins, but Eric only held them closer.  
"Give me my sons Eric." She said in a low voice. But it was Eric who shouted this time.  
"No Annie, I will not let you corrupt these children as well!"  
"I hate you." She snarled. "How can you all be so stupid. You are siding with a cold-blooded killer. Only two of my daughters believe me. Only Ruthie and Mary. You two are the good children, I lavish love on the both of you, my good daughters." She held Ruthie and Mary closer. She held Mary's cheek and looked into her eyes.  
"What would you like Mary? Any room in the house, it is yours. Sassy, beautiful, clever Mary. I am sorry for yelling at you, truly I am"  
  
"Ruthie, you are my dearest daughter. You are almost as beautiful as Mary, and twice as smart. I am putting you back into private school; it is better for you. And, you can have all of Lucy's clothes and make-up and accessories she left in the house." Lucy moaned slightly.  
  
Oh, my darlings, we have so much to talk about. Life will be just wonderful, with just us three. And Simon, of course, will come and join us when he gets better.  
  
Annie chattered with her two chosen daughters as they left the room. They acted as if Lucy and the people who had sided with her did not exist. Once they left, Eric sighed wearily.  
"It's been a long day for all of us. Your mom, she doesn't mean what she says. We will just go home, you two go to the apartment, not a word. I'll stay in the house for now." Lucy stared at her brother, looking so peaceful, yet hooked up to so many machines. "Kevin, Lucy? Take David, he's falling asleep, and get a head start. I'll come later with Sam." Eric said. Lucy nodded and took her brother from her father, and rocked him. Kevin led them out of the room. Eric looked at Simon. "I miss you so much son, and it's only been a day. I'm sorry Simon, for anything I've done. Just please, get better, the family needs you. I need you. Please god, let him get well." Eric stood at the window for a long time after Sam fell fast asleep in his arms. 


	4. Go Away

Author's note(s)- okay, a few things. -Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!! -There is a reason that Lucy has an abortion.not a direct but an emotional reason -I KNOW she wouldn't have the abortion in the real show.that's what fanfiction is for! -No, I am not a great fan of the show, I am writing this for fun-review if you want to compliment, review if u want to ask questions, review about my writing style...but please don't review just to tell me how my plot sucks  
Thank you very much ( (Oh, and yes, I will write in double space- thanks for telling me it's hard to read()  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat on their bed in silence.  
"Are you angry with me?" she asked tentatively. Kevin looked at her in shock, then hugged her.  
"Of course not! Lucy, I love you more then life itself! I could never, ever be angry with you! When did you find out that you were pregnant?"  
"This evening, when you were all at the pool hall." I took the pregnancy test, thought about it, and went to the hospital to schedule an appointment to find out if I was pregnant, and to have it aborted. That was where I ran into Uncle Hank; he did it for me. Then we found out about Simon."  
"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry."  
"What are we going to go about my mom, and my sisters? I lo-love them, but, they don't lo-lo-love me anymo-re-re!" Lucy began to sob. Kevin felt awful about everything, how Annie, Mary and Ruthie were treating her, how they were treating her father, how they were now treating him. Lucy lay her head on Kevin's shoulder and cried.  
  
Annie, Ruthie and Mary sat at the dining room table.  
"Well, Mary, we will move you to the attic tomorrow. You can live there and find work. Maybe as a model." Mary smirked.  
"And Ruthie, you can have a new room too. Or, we can re-do your room. I will put you back in private school. Not the one you went to before, but another one. A nicer one. I know exactly where, it's where I wanted to send you when you left your old one. The Academy of St. Lucinda. It's a Catholic school, but plenty of Protestant girls go there. You can probably start in the new school year, I have connections over there." Ruthie raised her eyebrows, but after a nudge from Mary, nodded significantly.  
"Its supriseing how quickly you've changed mom. You used to support Lucy in every thing she did. She was the chosen daughter, Ruthie merely a side dish so to speak, and me, well, I was the forbidden fruit to the well- intentioned Adam.  
"Nonsense." Annie said, but after a look form Ruthie, relented. "Okay, so I did favor Lucy. After what she did though, I never want to speak her name again. I am sorry for hurting you, my two dearest daughters. But, see it as Lucy has spoiled, while you two have just become ripe." A look of annoyance crossed Annie's face as she could see the extra minute it took Mary to understand her meaning. But, Mary's strengths were limited to sports, guys and, as with all the Camden children, biblical knowledge. Ruthie, however, knew Annie's meaning instantly.  
  
Eric entering the room interrupted their conversation. He carried the baby through to its room, where Sam waited, completely ignoring his 2 daughters and Annie. He put David in his bed, and sang to the twins.  
"Dance now, wherever you may be, for I am the lord of the dance said he.  
I danced in the sky in the moons and the stars, I danced in the heaven and I danced on the earth, and in Bethlehem I had my birth."  
  
Annie stood by the door, listening and fuming. How could he be so kind to the twins, and to evil Lucy, and not to his good daughters, who obviously were the most deserving.  
"Eric" she whispered. He stopped singing and turned to her.  
"Yes?" Annie walked over to him and slapped him.  
"How can you be like this to your daughters? How can you completely ignore them? They are going places, they are the best of our children!"  
"No, they are the best of your children. What did I ever do to Ruthie or Mary? And how can you be so hurtful to Lucy, she is your daughter too!"  
"That child-murderer is no child of mine! You offended our children by completely ignoring them when you walked through the room. You have always completely ignored Mary and Ruthie; you love Lucy just because she wants to become a minister. And you ignore Mary because she never went to college."  
"Go away Annie. Go spend time with your favorite daughters. I will stay in here tonight."  
"No, we need to finish this, and you need to go and apologize to-"  
"GO AWAY!" Annie left the room so fast she did not see the tear fall down Eric's cheek. 


	5. A note from the authorPLEASE READ

"Exscuse me i know that you don't want people to say it sux so... THAT WAS THE WORST EPISODE OF 7TH HEAVEN I HAVE EVER READ! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT A BIG FAN OF THE SHOW AND I SHOULDN'T GET OFFENDED BUT IT IS SURE HARD NOT TO! FROM READING THIS EPISODE IT'S EASY TO SEE THAT YOU EITHER HATE THE SHOW AND HAVE NO LIFE AND LOVE MAKING FUN OF 7TH HEAVEN AND UPSETTING VIEWERS AND FANS OR YOU DON'T SEE THE TRUE MEANING OF 7TH HEAVEN IT IS ABOUT LOVE AND FAMILY BEING THERE FOR EACHOTHER AND GETTING SUPPORT FROM THE ONES CLOSEST TO YOU TO HELP YOU GET THROUGH THE TRAGIC PROBLEMS OF LIFE THAT HAPPEN EVERYDAY. NOW ANNIE AND ERIC ARE IN A VERY GOOD MARRIAGE FOR A LONG TIME THEY SUPPORT EACHOTHER AND TELL EACHOTHER THAT THEY LOVE THEM EVERY EPISODE. WHY WOULD ANNIE COMPLETELY CUT OFF ERIC FROM THE FAMILY?! THAT IS SO RIDICULOUS!! NOW WHY WOULD LUCY GET AN ABORTION?? SHE IS SO LOVING AND CARING ECSPECAILLY WITH MATTERS OF THE HEART DUH! WHY ELSE WOULD S HE BE A MINISTER DICKHEAD? SHE WOULD NEVER KILL LIFE! SHE WOULD SIMPLY TALK TO KEVIN AND WORK IT OUT I KNOW ITS A LITTLE SUDDEN FOR HER TO BE PREGNANT BUT WHY WOULD SHE BE SWAMPED? JUST BE CAUSE SHE DOESNT HAVE THAT RELIGOUS FAITH??!?!?!?!? HELLO! SHE WILL BECOME A MINISTER AND IT IS NOT LIKE SHE HAS TO RAISE THE BABY ON HER OWN SHE HAS KEVIN HER HUSBAND! CMON! LETS BE LOGIC HERE! AND EVEN IF SHE DID ABORT HER BABY IT WAS HETR DECISION AND HER LIFE AND ANNIE WOULDNT BE THAT WHACKO TO CUT HER OFF FROM THE REST OF THE FAMILY! ALONG WITH ERIC AND KEVIN JUST FOR AGREEING WITH HER MAYBE THEY WOULD ALL BE A LITTLE UPSET BUT THEY WOULDNT CUT HER OFF FROM THE FAMILY THE ONLY IDEA THAT I LIKE IS THE COMA AND SIMON HE WOULD WAKE UP EVENTUALLY THOUGH! U HAVE SOME SERIOUS THINKING TO DO ABOUT U AND UR UGLY MIND! I KNOW I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY IT SUX BUT COME ON!"  
  
People, please listen.I do not love the show, it is entertainment. If you are dedicated lover, you may not like my story, or you may love it. I hate some characters, so I make them look bad. It's the way some authors work, such as myself. It is a story, not the real show.so calm down. Please, do not write this to me. If you feel very inclined to write me a review telling me things you don't like about my plot, do it kindly alright. Please don't get hysterical 


	6. 5 years later

5 years later  
  
"Time waits for no one." Lucy muttered, and smiled. She had finished college, and had begun preaching at her father's church. Chandler and Roxanne had moved to the next town over, and Chandler preached at that church, and Roxanne was the head of the police department there. Eric had retired, and had been visiting George, and his mother and father for the last three months. Once Lucy had begun preaching, she loved it even more than the thought of doing it. She became a very good minister, and her and Kevin stayed married. They now lived in the house, along with Eric, and the twins.  
  
Annie, Mary and Ruthie had moved. Lucy did not know where to, and she didn't want to know. Thinking of them made her sad because she still loved them very much, but knew that they did not love her. Wherever they were, she hoped they were safe and happy. She blamed herself for their actions, not because she had the abortion, but her life beforehand. If she had spent a little more time with Ruthie, maybe she would have listened to Lucy's side of the story on that fateful night. If she had appreciated mom more, maybe she would have done the same, and accepted Lucy's decision. Mary, she did not know what she could have done better. Her and Mary were the closest of sisters, and it hurt her to know that her closest friend hated her.  
  
Simon never woke up. He was still in the coma, and Lucy, Kevin, Sam, David and Eric visited him every day. It seemed that the only one time waited for was Simon. He didn't grow older, and was basically frozen in time, because of him being frozen in the coma.  
  
Kevin had moved up in the police force in Glen Oak and had become a detective. Lucy was waiting for him in her home office, what used to be the garage apartment. When she had become the minister at the church, Eric wanted to give her his office, but Lucy insisted she take the apartment, she knew how much Eric liked that little room, and he still liked to write books on occasion. Lucy sat in her chair and spun around, then started to write on a sermon for the week after next. She didn't get very far until Kevin had come home.  
"Lucy, what's up?" he asked. Lucy smiled.  
"Kevin, I'm pregnant." 


	7. Lucy's sermon

Another 5 years later  
  
Sunday morning at church  
  
"I speak to you today, in my mind knowing I will leave you all later to do the hardest thing I will ever do in my entire life." Lucy began. Her congregation paid rapt attention. "Even harder than child birth." She added with a smile. Laughter circled the room. "I know you have all heard my family's story over the past ten years. My brother Simon was in a car accident, and fell into a coma. My mother, my sisters and I had a falling out. And my life was changed forever in many ways. This was 10 years ago today." Lucy took a deep breath. "My husband, father, twin brothers and I parted paths from my mother and my two sisters. We have not spoken since then. They left, and we have not seen them since then."  
  
Eric sat in the choir pews, behind Lucy. He was saddened by her sermon, and what they were going to do. He looked around the congregation. He knew all their faces, and Lucy's sermon seemed to affect every one of them. That is, except for a petite brunette women in the back who Eric had not seen before. She grasped all of his attention, and he shuddered. He looked back at Lucy.  
  
"It has been a hard 10 ten years, yet a prosperous and joyous ten years just the same. I have watched my twin brothers grow from cute toddlers to intelligent young men. I have taken my father's position in the church, and have fulfilled my destiny. I have given birth to a daughter, Julia, who is 4 and a half today." Julia turned in her pew and gave everyone a wide grin. The congregation chuckled. "We have been the closest of families, my brothers, my father, my husband and daughter and I. and every day for the past ten years, we have all visited my brother Simon in the hospital. Every single day. When David broke his arm in twelve places and had to stay overnight, he went to Simon's room. When Sam went on a hospital tour, he snuck away to visit his older brother. When I gave birth to Julia, I had the nurses wheel me into his room so he could be one of the first to see his neice. I know that I and my twin brothers have not missed a day to visiting our brother. That's over 3650 days, from 5 minutes to five hours, sitting with a comatose boy. And today will be the last day we go and visit Simon." She took another breath and continued. The woman in the back was on the edge of her seat, and caught Lucy's eye as well as her father's.  
"Simon has been in a coma for ten years. The doctors told us three years ago that he would never regain conciousness. And this afternoon we are letting go. We are taking Simon off the life-support machines, and letting him go on his way to God. Please, do not think of this as death, but as a beginning. Simon will go to heaven now. I remember, when I was thirteen, my grandmother died. Simon knew she went to heaven, but wanted to know geographically where that was. And now he will know. Because heaven is a real place. It has a geographic location. Heaven is in each and every one of our hearts. And now he will go there too." Lucy continued to talk about life and death, and the nature of things. Eric noticed that the lady in the back quickly left her pew. Then in struck him like a knife who she was. He couldn't believe he could not realize before. He left his seat and followed her.  
  
He ran after the girl, and followed her into the hall of offices.  
"Ruth Camden!" he shouted. She turned her head in surprise. "Ruthie," he gasped, and she ran up and hugged him, sobbing.  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I came to see you all, and to see Simon. Oh, why did I have to do this to you? I feel terrible Dad!"  
"Its alright sweetheart, its alright." He said patting her head. They went into his old office, Lucy's office now.  
"Mom is dead." Ruthie told him flatly. "She killed herself when she came back to Glen Oak with Mary two years ago. It was when she was told Simon would never wake up.  
"And Mary?" he asked hesitantly.  
"She helped mom do it, then ran off to Florida to find Robbie and make him marry her. I was in college the whole time. I still am. But, I came here on the tenth anniversary of the event. I needed to see him. I needed to see you all." 


	8. Simon's death and Simon's life

Author's note- dearest, dearest reviewers and readers-  
We have reached the end of this little road, and I would like to thank you all. I am happy to have 60+ reviews, though most of them are flames. I am happy I wrote this story, and might write another similar to it, so be watching!  
You can all imagine my surprise when I opened my email to see 15 reviews. Thanks for your support, and for the flamers, thanks for a good laugh  
p.s- to "Angry!!" you suck! You suck! You suck! Repetition doesn't work on my brain, but thanks for raising my review count; it makes my story look REALLY GOOD AND POPUALR (which I don't think was your intent) thanks again!  
  
Ruthie, Sam, David, Lucy, Eric, Kevin and Julia were all in Simon's hospital room. Ruthie had apologized to everyone, and they had accepted her back with open arms. She sat with Lucy, and Julia sat on Kevin's lap. The twins stood at the wall and Eric sat in the center of everyone.  
"I-I think we should all say goodbye to him separately, and then bring the doctor in. if you don't want to be here, when Simon goes to God, I completely understand." Slowly, everyone left the room except for Julia. She walked up to her uncle's bed.  
"Uncle Simon. I'm going to say good bye to you. I know you are going to heaven soon. I hope you like it up there. I'll miss you. My mommy told me all about you, what you were like. I'll miss that. I know that I never really got to know you, but."  
  
Lucy and Kevin watched their daughter threw the hospital window.  
"Luce, I know now." Kevin said softly. She turned to him, puzzled.  
"Know what?"  
"Why you had your abortion ten years ago. I supported you, but couldn't understand it. Now I do. Having Julia was the best part of my life, but having her, raising her, is so much work. So much emotional growth and all. Ten years ago, we couldn't have handled it, with the situation at hand. With raising your brothers and school, and everything we had to deal with, the child would have suffered. I understand now. And I know you made the right choice." Lucy looked at him for a long time, then hugged him.  
  
Sam was the next to go in to see Simon. He was in their for a long time, then brought David in with him. Then Sam left, leaving David some time alone with their brother. Matt and Sarah had called. They now had three children of their own, and had come and seen Simon last month, when Lucy and Eric made the decision to take Simon off the life support machines. Matt sounded distant, and said to say farewell to his baby brother for him. Ruthie went in after the twins.  
"Simon, I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'm sorry I've been gone from the family. I really am." Ruthie stayed in the room the longest with him. She left sobbing. Then Eric went in, to say goodbye to his middle son. Then Kevin, then Lucy. After that, Kevin took Julia home, and the others stayed. They all went into the room, and the docter came in. after having a few quiet word with Eric, and Eric re affirming that this was the best thing, he turned the support machines off. Within a minute, it was obvious Simon had died. At that time, they all broke down and cried."  
  
"So dance now, wherever you may be, for I am the Lord of the said he." the people sang the upbeat hymn. The Camden family looked upon Simon's headstone.  
Simon Camden  
1985-2003-2013  
The world was not made  
For one as wonderful as you  
  
They stared at the stone. They were in mourning for the brother they lost ten years ago, but died but yesterday.  
  
Lucy looked at the stone, but suddenly, felt happy inside. It was closure. Simon was in a better place. Her sister, the sister who loved her was back again. Everything was still in shambles, but could be the way its supposed to. Lucy smiled, and knew it was time to tell Kevin something.  
"Kevin?" she whispered, and squeezed his hand.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're going to have a baby." Kevin looked at her in amazment.  
"A baby boy." She said to him, grinning.  
"A boy named Simon." Kevin replied. Lucy nodded.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she thought, everything could be okay again. She put a hand on her stomach, and a hand on Julia's head.  
Somehow, she knew it was possible 


End file.
